Only Hope
by tortu87
Summary: Mia's world turns upside down. Starts right after book 3**UPDATED**
1. Genovia

Hey everyone, this is my second PD fic, so if you want you can read the first one, Crazy for This Girl, though it has nothing to do with this one. This is right where book 3 left off, so I'd recommend reading the books before. Well, here it goes and all the characters etc are Meg Cabot's.  
  
Genovia  
  
We just got here a couple hours ago and all I can say is that I'm simply overwhelmed. This place is just too beautiful. There's 65 or 66 rooms, I always miscount. The fact is, this place is huge. I have, of course, my own royal chamber. It's pretty nice, lots of Renaissance paintings and a big king size bed. There's also a bathroom but its pretty ancient so I can't even flush the toilet too many times without getting the entire castle flooded. The one major problem is that there aren't too many phones and dad said I could only call mom once a day; he really emphasized mom. Basically, I can't contact Lilly, OR MICHAEL. Great, now that he's finally my boyfriend I can't talk to him. Wait, at least I think he's my boyfriend. What if he just thinks I'm his little sister's best friend who he can occasionally stick his tongue inside her mouth? No, no, no. That can't be right. Michael wouldn't do that..right?  
  
Gotta go, Romel is throwing up all over my bags.  
  
Later on  
  
Ok, my dress is now ruined. It turned out that peanuts and an airplane is not a good combination for dogs. Of course, Grandmere is blaming it all on me. How was I supposed that her stupid dog was allergic? Now my outfit for the official presentation is ruined and its only two days away. I told grandmere I had no problem on just wearing a pair of jeans and my combat boots but she freaked out even more when she saw that I brought my boots. Tomorrow we have a tight schedule and I really don't have enough time to go buy a new dress or something. Oh well, I don't even know why I worry when EVERYONE knows perfectly well that Grandmere is going to figure it out, she always does. That's what she's good that. Weird, I just called my house and no one picked up. Frank and mom probably went out or something, no biggy.  
  
HAVE TO SLEEP!  
  
More tomorrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this is the 1st chapter so I really need you guys to review! 


	2. To Where you are

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, honestly I thought no one wanted to read this. Anyway, here it goes, good luck to me.   
  
Ouch, my feet hurt in places I didn't even know it was possible. I've never worn high hills for this long. Grandmere woke me up at 6AM! I mean, I know I'm being introduced to this country and all, but come on! These are also my vacation days. Anyway, we walked around the entire country it seemed meeting a lot of old people, who frankly, I wouldn't mind not seeing again. Anyway, after that we had the ball and that was sort of fun in a freakish Cinderella kinda way. Everyone was SO dressed up. The food wasn't bad either. I may add that there were a couple really cute guys, including Prince William; but hey, my heart totally belongs to Michael. Well, what did I learn about all this? PJs are the best invention, EVER. I wonder if I can still sneak into the kitchen and eat something? The food was great, but you have no idea how small portions are here in Europe. OH! Maybe I can call mom. It's been a while since we talked. I really miss her! Maybe if dad isn't around I can call Lilly and Michael. God, I miss them all so much. Plus, I still wanna figure out what the deal is between me and Michael since we didn't officially decide anything. What if he says he wants to be just friends? I ran that idea through Lars today and he said "No way, he wants more than that, and in any case if he does say that, I'll beat him up." That was sort of sweet of him, right? Ok I'm going to call mom, more later.  
  
Later, on the plane home OMG OMG OMG, breathe Mia, breathe! So I went downstairs and along the way I bumped into Grandmere who freaked out when she saw me wondering around the Place in my PJs. I told her she had to relax, no one would see me. GM: What are you doing out of your room anyway? M: Well, I thought I could maybe call my mom since I haven't talked to her since I got here. GM: No Amelia, go back to your room now. M: Come on Grandmere, it'll just take a second. GM: Well, I was waiting to tell you this tomorrow but I suppose you might as well know now. M: Grnadmere, whats going on? You're scaring me. GM: Don't get alarmed, your mother has been in an accident and she's at the hospital right now M: WHAT?!? GM: Mia, calm down! M: Calm down? Where is she? How is she? I HAVE TO GO HOME! D: We can leave right now if you want to Mia. GM: Philippe, you scared me. And no, she cannot leave right now, there is so much to be done here. Plus, going there won't help at all. At least here she can be useful. D: Mother, Mia needs to be with her mother right now. GM: But. D: I'm putting my foot down. Let's go Mia, pack your things.  
  
So here I am, on my way back to NYC. No one really knows what happened to mom or how she is. I hope she's OK. I called Michael and Lilly from Lars cell phone and they said they'd meet me at the hospital. I'm so worried. She's my everything! What if something really bad happens? What if she.wow I can't even write it. More later, I'm crying too much. 


	3. New York New York

NYC Hospital, 2 days later Hey, sorry it took so long to write here again, these past two days have been the longest of my life. Well, we got here and I was freaking out, I mean, MY MOM was in the ER, MY MOM. Dad and I took the limo to the hospital and Michael and Lilly we're sitting there. When I saw them, I swear, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I rushed into Lilly's arms and started to cry. M: Lil, I missed you so much. L: Oh me too sweetie! M: Do you know anything about my mom? How is she?? MM: She'll be fine, she just had some minor pains. Don't worry Mia. M: Can I see her? I need to see her! D: Come on Mia lets go.  
  
So I walked in and mom looked so feeble. She looked worn out, like when she stays up all night painting but even worse. Mr. G was sitting there, holding her hand, fast asleep. Mom just looked at me, gave me one of her big smiles and it was like all her radiance was coming back to her body. It's with one of these moments that I wonder how can I be her offspring. Like, I'm 15 and look at me? So flat chested and, lets face it, pretty ugly. Anyway, dad and I talked to the doctors and they told us it was just a false alarm but that they'll keep her in for some check ups. Michael, Lilly and I are going to go now to take a walk through central park since I haven't been out of the ER in the past two days and they say I could use some chlorine-free air. Maybe Michael and I can talk about our "thing" now that the whole thing with my mom is gone. More later, I can't believe everything is fine! Nothing bad happened AND I got to come back here and spend the holidays with my family, friends, AND MICHAEL!!!  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.. 


End file.
